


Hannah Montana (with two dads)

by another_sick_mind



Category: Hannah Montana (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Hannah Montana - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Swearing, mentions of anal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_sick_mind/pseuds/another_sick_mind
Summary: This is basically the original show, but Robby isn't a single parent anymore
Relationships: Robby Ray Stewart/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I was watching the show recently and this came into my mind
> 
> Since English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta reader, here's my shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah Montana  
> Season 1 episode 1

\- Ow! Ow. Needle in finger.

Said the tailor as he jumped up and down, shaking his hand

\- Sharp shooting pain.

He added

\- Oh, I'm sorry, fermine.

\- Oh' that's okay. I kiss it. Hmm, all better. All right.

He turned around and looked at Hannah's new outfit

\- oh, look at you. You look gorgeous.

Robby walked to the chair behind the tailor with his guitar in his hands, he was smiling because, well, Hannah needed to see his smiley face to be in a good mood for later, she didn't need to be concerned about his daddy. But the truth is, he was in chaos because of damnit why that shit happened to him?

He was shopping in one of the small shops to buy a hair softener just like he did whenever he was run out, since only this shop had this amazing mango thing that was really good but a better thing was it was a 24 hours one so he didn't need to worry about time either. the fact that he had to drive for half an hour to get there also wasn't a problem. his problem was the only employee that worked there, Garrett. the normally nice dude that he chat with all the time when he was buying something there, Robby was talking about his life as usual and how he was proud of his little girl with the man as he was checking, like always. the black haired man looked up

" hey, I was wondering if you like to go grab a coffee or something"

Robby stopped and look up at the man, chuckling lightly

"a coffee? what? Is this going to be a date or something?"

they could grab a beer or two, he knew Garrett for a while and he was a nice guy, maybe a drinking buddy wouldn't be that bad, that was when he realized the man in front of him wasn't laughing at all, in fact he looked kinda stressed. That was when he felt like someone dig his nails into his chest and stomach and pulled everything out in a matter of seconds, when he realized he was actually asking him out on a date.

"Oh...I'm not into that"

Garrett looked disappointed, he wasn't used to ask people out and surely not used to being rejected because of the same reason, he bite his bottom lip and tried to laugh it out but eventually he sighed and looked down, breathing heavily. He raised his hand and started rubbing the back of his head as he looked into Robby's eyes

"It wouldn't be that different from a woman, I mean, a hole is a hole, right?"

He asked with the goofiest smile ever but he regret it the as soon as he said it, probably saying he was just joking would make everything better but no he had to screw it, Robby didn't say anything and just looked a the guy, a helpless face was all Garrett had. He raised Robby's hair softeners in a plastic bag and hold it in front of him

"Let's forget what happened, see you later"

He said with a nervous smile, Robby grabbed it and left without another word. He tried to look normal, and it seems he was kinda succeed because no one noticed anything. all this time he was thinking about the shop and what happened. He was probably just horny, when he thought about fucking a guy in the shower and unfortunately got a little too excited. And Probably the lack of a good partner was causing these things too so he did whatever a normal man would do, he got laid, with the prettiest blonde woman he could find at the nearest bar, how miserable you have to be to think about a guy when you're pounding a woman?

He tried to wash it off by a few more one night stands, the idea of a guy was new and as much as he wanted to be disgusted, and he kinda was, but that Garrett guy was just too tempting, like a sweet forbidden fruit, and he wasn't even a fan of fruits!

He kinda looked like her...no, get a hold of yourself man. She didn't even have brown eyes, this guy has nearly black eyes...this GUY a MALE. Maybe he was just lonely and it was getting to him, a date can fix this yeah he needs a date, maybe take her to the cinema or something, it would probably wash everything off. He heard something that just pulled him out of his mind, something being torn off

\- tushy-tear.

That tailor had his hands on his buttand looked embarrassed

\- awkward moment. Time to go.

He grabbed the clothing to cover his ass as he run out, he looked back at Robby before saying

\- don't look at my booty.

Robby felt nervous for a second but he managed to cover as best as he could, wow he was getting better and better at this 

\- uh, no danger there, partner.

Why was everything reminding him of what happened earlier? This didn't happen to him before, a man asking him out, where is the world going? Dang it. He looked at his daughter and son arguing again, Jackson wanted tickets for the show again. he just has to distract himself so when Jackson asked him to get involved he looked at his daughter

\- hey, think about it this way, Miley, he goes out with the girl, they fall in love, they get married, he moves out.

He put his hands on his son's shoulder, and when Miley said "you've got the tickets" he Pat his son's shoulder and raised his index finger. That's it, he had to just distract himself and everything would be over so he just got up and grabbed the wig in the air as soon as they got lilly alert, he got up the stairs to hide it and everything was going to be fine, as long as he just keep himself busy and don't think about it


	2. She's a Super Sneak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah Montana  
> Season 1 episode 3

He finally found someone to go on a date with, Margo diamond. He was happy but unfortunately in the past few days he was getting kinda ok with it, the guy said a hole is a hole and that means not even women love Robby in that way, men love him in that way too. It was still uncomfortable for him but it was kinda cool too,

\- look at the size of this bad boy.

He was looking at Bucky in his hands, yeah he named the big fish.

\- he put up quite a battle, too.

He moved the fish around, "it was him, then it was me" and he kept moving it like he was trying to get Bucky back but he put up a fight to go back into the sea

\- dad, you got him at the fish market.

Said Jackson as soon as he was standing beside his father

\- yeah, but you should've seen the size of the lady that tried to take him from me.

He said as he shake it in his hands, and started moving it back and forth, repeating the " it was me then it was him" but this time with it was her instead of him.

\- all right-all right-all right, dad I get it.

He raised his hand to show that he accepted as he sit down, Robby raised the fish and look at it face

\- so what's it gonna be, Bucky, pan-fried or barbecued?

\- dad, remember what we said about naming the fish?

Robby turned the fish so it was facing Jackson now, with wide mouth that you could see what was happening at the eng of it's tail

\- what?

\- it makes them a little harder to eat.

He looked obviously uncomfortable that that fish was right at his face, looking into his soul

\- dad, I know I have mid-terms Monday, but the new Ashton Kutcher movie is previewing tonight.

Miley said as she comes to the room and put her hands on her dad's arm, squeezing just a little because she was happy

\- how many "prettys" do I have to put before "please" for you to let me go?

He put the fish down and look at his daughter

\- mile...

But as soon as he heard the first pretty he just raised his hands and walked back to the fridge, his daughter was following him with the prettys, even passed his arm to get between him and the fridge. He raised his hand to stop her

\- I can go?

\- no, you can stop. You know you gotta study.

He grabbed what he wanted from the fridge and closed the door

\- yes, dad but if you think about it, mid-terms are halfway to finals, so I only need to study about half as hard.

He put the lemon beside the fish as miley walked to the other side

\- and since I study twice as hard as everybody else, i-

Robby walked to grab the knife and didn't listen to his daughter after that, Miley was just explaining how she could go so when she finished with the see how that works? He looked at her with a shallow smile

\- no, and you know what? I'm the dad. And you lose. See how that works? 

And as he gets back to Bucky his son gets up form his chair

\- you see, little sister, dad, as a single parent, is jus trying to make sure that you have the proper guidance. And I for one, command him on his commitment to education.

After he was finished he Pat his father's shoulder, Robby looked down at him

\- son, I'm glad you see it that way. Because I'm committing you to staying home and studying this weekend, too.

This time he Pat his son's shoulder, and heard Miley doing a fake laugh

\- but my mid-terms were last week!

\- yeah, no kidding. I had to wrap the fish in something, see?

He raised the fish with Jackson's paper, a big red C- on it. Miley used the opportunity and gets in

\- minus!

\- I know, dad, but what I'm saying is-

He grabbed his father's coins and put them in his pocket

\- who really needs history? It's so... Yesterday. And I'm about the future!

Robby walked past him to look on the table

\- yeah, and so am I. And right now I see you at thirty-five, living with me. No job, still stealing my change off the counter

He raised his hands and look at his son, he put a coin on his hand and when Robby didn't move he put the rest back too. Robby put them back in his pocket and turned around to grab the green book on the table

\- this is a book. Go forth and learn.

He said as he handed it to his son with his other hand on his shoulder before walking away, he could clearly hear Miley starting a new soon to be argument

\- anybody seen my PDA?

Miley handed him after she grabbed it from under the papers

\- now dad, I-I know you already said no, but I've been studying a lot since then. I sneezed while ago and algebra came out

Only if his kids would let him go to a peaceful date

\- well next time, sneeze a little smart on your brother. He could use all the help he could get.

He walked to the door as Miley's face lighten up and his brother's dropped

\- I'm heading out for my meeting. I should be back around eleven. I'll be on my cell if anybody needs me. So try not to need me.

He put his hand on the handle before looking back at his kids, the other one resting on his hip

\- I don't know, you guys think I'm being too tough on you?

Both Miley and Jackson said "yeah" at the same time

\- good. Then that means I'm doing my job right.

He did a finger gun before opening the door and walking out of the house

\- study hard now.

And with that he closed the door to get his date to the cinema

He got a bag of popcorn and waited for the lady as he checked the around, this seems like a good one, he checked the movie posters and everything before checking his phone before calling Jackson because only God knows what those two are doing this time, after hearing their voices and the fact that they were repeating home he knew something wasn't right

\- yeah, I just called to check in on you guys and let you know that whatever it is that you're doing that you don't want me to know you're doing, stop doing it. Study hard now. bye.

He waited a little longer and as soon as he saw his date he raised the popcorn so she could have some, she accepted with a gorgeous smile that made him smile as well, they talked a little before getting to the movies, Jackson and Miley looking at they're dad as he walked away, they didn't expect to see each other in the movies but this? Their dad on a date actually heart, except Jackson was more shocked because the old man got a date and he didn't

It was half way through the movie when he realized something, he wasn't actually enjoy this, it wasn't bad but it didn't feel it, he thought maybe it could but it didn't, since his wife he didn't actually enjoyed dating that much, until the incident with that guy made him believe that he could. He looked at the big screen before looking at Margo, she was pretty, but not Susan pretty... maybe it's because no one can be like her, he smiled at Margo before looking at the screen again... maybe dating a guy wouldn't be that bad... he's different from Susan, so much different and alike at the same time. He tried to pay attention to the movie that was playing

"But, how do you know you hate it even though you hadn't tried it?"

"I just know"

"But are you sure you wouldn't regret it if you don't try it? We just live once, who knows maybe this can turn out to be good"

That dialogue made him think, it wasn't similar situation but it seems right, he would just live once, maybe this was wrong but wouldn't he regret it if this could become something...nice? He can stop whenever he was uncomfortable and no one needs to know... should he go and kiss the man? Asking him out on a date? The movie was over sooner than he thought and he was standing in front of the woman in front of her house

\- thanks, this was a good night

She smiled, Robby smiled

\- yeah it was

\- I loved the movie, specially the part about the fact that you can go any minute, makes me want to live everyday, not to even lose a second

Robby looked away and his smile got bigger, he looked at Margo and grabbed her shoulder with both arms before kissing her on the mouth

\- thank you, thank you Soo much

He said as he was running back to his car, there was something that needed to be done, Margo looked at him and smile, it turned into a laughter as she opened the door.

Robby was driving fast, faster than he thought. When he saw the small shops light a big smile appears on his face, he got out of the car and get inside the shop, no one was at the counter and that made his heart drop

\- I'll come there right now

Garrett's voice was heard from snack shelf, Robby nearly run to the section and that was when he saw him, he was refilling the section and he was kinda shocked when he saw Robby

\- oh, hey, did used all the shampoo alr-

But he wasn't able to finish the sentence because Robby's lips was on his, he dropped the snacks and closed his eyes as he felt Robby's hands on his cheeks, Robby pushed him on the shelf and deepened the kiss, the kiss was good, it was different yet strangely familiar. Garrett raised his hand and hugged his waist as he kissed back, his leg raised as he put it around Robby's legs. it was after a few long moments when they finally broke the kiss

\- Usually people buy dinner first

Said Garrett as he licked his bottom lip, the taste of Robby's mouth was still on it

\- oh, it's not different when it's same sex? I thought I'll just buy something from you and then bam!

He chuckled, Garrett chuckled, he moved his thumb over Garrett's cheek bone

\- I'll take you to dinner tomorrow, if you want to

Garrett looked away and smiled

\- I'd love to

He said before looking at him and getting closer to get another kiss before giving his number to Robby

Robby was back home, excited in the inside as he closed the door, he was met with his kids, Miley walks close

\- where have you been? We agreed home by eleven. And it's...

Robby raised his arm to look at his clock

\- eleven o' three?

Miley pointed her index finger at him

\- exactly! Three minutes of pure agony!

Three minutes of joy for Robby you can say

\- yes, but the important thing is that, while you were out we weren't

Jackson added as he gets closer to Miley and pulled her back in his arms

\- right. And, uh, you were at, um, a meeting. How did that go?

Holy mother of God, did they know? No that's not possible

\- fine

He said casually as he walked past them, he falt hot and cold at the same time but played it casual

\- fine? One syllable? That's all I get?

Said Miley as she followed him, Jackson was right behind her

\- okay, it was really fine. Three syllables. Keep the change.

He was stressed, they couldn't possibly know, they can't drive for crying out loud!... Jackson can, fuck.

\- daddy, you're always talking about how we don't share enough, and you're right. We should, starting now. You go first.

Oh, this can't be good

\- okay. It was a very... productive meeting and who knows, in time it could amount to a little som'n-som'n

Miley looking at Jackson and he looked back before looking at his father

\- like, what-what?

What are they trying to know?

\- I don't know, you know how if you talk about things too early it might jinx it.

It was actually a nice thing and he wanted to see where this dating a guy could go, but he wasn't planning on telling his kids for now or ever if they didn't know. He walked up the stairs

\- but don't worry,if it keeps going the way it's going, I'll tell you all about it.

In your dreams, he put his arms around his kids before kissing Miley's head

\- love you guys, good night

\- love you, too.

Said Miley, as he was walking up to his bedroom. He should tell Margo that this wasn't working, she could be looking forward to another date and a gentleman like this guy wouldn't break a woman's heart, never. Unfortunately he didn't sleep well last night because he couldn't stop thinking about everything, the kids and if they realized, Margo... Garrett.

He bought flowers the next day and went to meet the woman, he gets into the office and looks around before finding her

\- hi. I brought you these.

-oh, I think we can spend a little more money than that!

He looked at the flowers before looking at her, wow

\- I don't think that's hardly fair, I mean there was the movie last night... popcorn...you wanted the big drink.

She shakes her hand as gets closer

\- no, no! I'm on the phone. They're lovely. Thank you.

He waited until she hanged up, this is better be fast, he would ask her out for a coffee and tell her there

\- I had a nice time last night.

After they talked a few seconds he realized Hannah Montana was hiding in her closet, so that's what it was, thank god. She went to grab her coat and he used this as an opportunity to talk to his kids

\- all right, come on out, now.

Jackson opened the door, not bad, the kid can actually dress nice

\- oh, dad, what a relief. You'd never believe how lost I was. Would it help if I said I was happy for you?

Hannah Montana was the next one as she walked out

\- how could you?

She didn't stop and walked away, going for the exit

\- whoa, now hold up little girl.

He followed her, if this is how she reacts only God knows how she will when she find out he was planning on dating a guy

\- how'd you find out?

\- well you didn't tell me.

\- I can explain.

\- okay, explain this: why are you dating someone without telling me? Explain how you could ever think that there's someone out there who could ever replace my mom?

And with that she walked out of the office, Robby looked back at his son who was standing near the closet

\- that was awkward.

He said before walking back in and closing the door. Robby just stand there before looking at the exit where his little girl walk out of

He looked at his girl playing the guitar on the deck, singing to herself. He walked out

\- that's a beautiful song, honey.

She put the guitar down as her father sit down beside her, she was still mad. Her father looked up in the sky

\- I like coming out here at night. It's a good place to try and figure things out. Maybe we could figure things out together?

This was the place he thought about going out with someone in the first place to wash out what happened with Garrett. He looked down at his baby girl

\- why didn't you tell me?

\- I guess I was hoping to tell you at just the right time and... Just the right way, so you'd understand and...not end up out here on the deck all alone. I guess there wan no right time, was there?

He couldn't tell his daughter that he was just dating to forget something, but he messed up and now his girl is sad 

\- I just can't picture you with anybody else but mom.

She got up and walked away

\- neither can I.

He followed her daughter

\- what she and I had was special. I can't replace that.

\- then why are you dating?

\- because life goes on and... We gotta try and figure out some way to go on with it. Don't you think your mom would've wanted that for us?

Miley paused for a second to think

\- yeah. I guess she would have. She was pretty smart that way... I really miss her, daddy.

\- I miss her too, kiddo.

He turned around and hugged her as hard as he could, he was glad when she did the same thing. He looked away for a second before picking something off of the ground

\- what's this rope ladder doing here?

\- now dad, let's not ruin the beautiful moment.

She hugged her dad tightly again, Robby nod and smile

\- you're right, I'll ruin it tomorrow.

Well he has a date soon, why would he be in a bad mood for that? He hugged her back before smiling at her


	3. It's My Party and I'll Lie if I Want To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah Montana  
> Season 1 episode 5

it was a little strange to Garrett because Robby was obviously worried a lot and excited at the same time, It was strange because it wouldn't be different for Robby but he was nervous most of the time and they only went to have dinner, eventually at the end of the date Garrett suggested to take things slow until he was comfortable, Robby was relieved when he heard that. After that he used every opportunity to go and see him, in the past few weeks he was with Garrett all the time, and not just dates, he would go to the shop, maybe help him a little as they talked about the day they had, or have a few drinks at Garrett's apartment, or whatever they could do

\- I really like to see your kids, they seem fun.

Said Garrett as he handed Robby his drink before going back to arranging other drinks

\- you just think you want that, believe me.

Garrett chuckled and looked at him

\- you didn't tell them about us, did you?

Garrett paused and looked over at Robby

\- of course not, what kind of question is that? I didn't even tell them I was dating

Garrett nod, a shallow smile on his lips as he looked at the clock on the wall

\- then, wouldn't they get worried that you're not home?

Robby looked at the clock, holy fuck, it's five minutes after 3am

\- oh shit!

He said as he started running to the exit, he paused before running back to kiss his boyfriend on the lips

\- see you later

Garrett was laughing as he watched Robby leave

Miley dropped herself on the couch and sighed. Her father was sleeping on the other side of the couch with his guitar in his arm. Miley moved closer and sighed louder but when her father didn't wake up she frowned and shake her father

\- wake up!

Robby opened his eyes and was in shock for a few seconds

\- darling, sometimes I wish you came with a snooze alarm. So, what's this all about?

He moved a little so he could be in a more comfortable position as he looked over at his baby girl

\- Lilly. I don't know what to say to her. I mean, I don't want to hurt her feelings but, she was so embarrassing backstage.

\- well, how bad was it?

\- let's just say Lilly made a little unscheduled trip last night to dork flats, lowa. Population: her.

Said Jackson before walking to the kitchen, Robby put the guitar down before he gets up

\- come on, mile, Lilly's just not used to being backstage. I'm sure next time, she'll...

\- won't follow Gwen Stefani all the way into the bathroom and ask her to sign her protective seat cover?

She said as she followed her father to the kitchen. Robby put his hand on Jackson's shoulder and laughed out loud

\- it ain't funny. Dad, you don't know what it's like to have someone you love embarrass you all the time.

He looked at his son who was drinking milk out of the box and shaking his head

\- I think I do.

He walked to the kitchen to look in the fridge, trying to find something to eat. Lilly got in on her skate board as Jackson and Miley were arguing again and when he turned around he saw Lilly was also drinking from the box

\- come on, people. I make pancakes with that milk!

He said as he grabbed the milk and the lid from her. He sit down to eat something as Miley's phone rang, apparently Hannah was invited to a party because Lilly couldn't scream louder about it. he could kinda understand, the kid was never in a big Hollywood party before. And apparently not a dance class because of the way she was dancing on the deck

\- Lilly's not invited, is she? 

He said as soon as his daughter got closer with a gloomy face

\- what do I do now, dad? Look. And that's before the party. I just wish there was some type of magic spell which could stop people from acting like total geeksicles!

She looked at her brother as he used a spoon to throw a marshmallow and eat it as it was falling down, her father nod

\- me, too, honey. Me, too.

\- so, you closed the shop just because of me?

Said Robby as he put his hands on Garrett's hips, pulling him close before brushing his lips over Garrett's sensitive neck. Garrett put his arms around Robby's neck and pulled him closer, running his fingers through his hair

\- no one would come at this time

Someone knocked on the door which made them stop

\- mostly. Plus my shift is nearly over

Garrett looked at him and chuckled when he saw the worried looks

\- don't worry they can't see us, and we'll leave as soon as the other son of a bitch comes

And with that he put his hand on Robby's chest, massaging it as he murmur in his ear

\- and as soon as she comes we can go to my apartment, and you know what we can do?

He said before putting his lips on his jaw line, kissing his neck before moving back

\- we can do it in my car

Robby smiles as he squeezed Garrett's hips, Garrett bite his bottom lip

\- I'm not the employee of the month, let's go now. She can open the door herself

And with that they rush out to the back door and to Robby's car, when they get in the back seat, both of them looked at each other with a smile.

\- shall we do it?

\- oh yes baby, I can't wait

And with that both of them lean back and closed their eyes , taking one of the greatest naps in they're life, which results in Robby being late to pick his daughter up and Garrett being yelled at for showing up late for his shift, but hell none of them slept this well in a long time


	4. It's a Mannequin's World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah Montana  
> Season 1 episode 7

\- oh c'mon we've been going out for months now, why not?

\- because I already told you why not

Said Robby as he put the hair softener and a few other things on the counter

\- I'm a guy I have needs, c'mon

Garrett put them in a carton bag but didn't break eye contact even for a second

\- you "need" to be in my baby girls birthday party?

\- well not the way you said it, but yeah. C'mon we always hang out in my place I really want to see yours for once

He raised his hands before handing him the bag

\- and your kids, you always talk about them I mean if this is going to be something serious I need to meet them eventually, what if they don't like me?

Robby raised one of his eyebrows, he liked the idea that Garrett thought this could be serious too

\- they can't know about us

\- yeah, I understood the tenths time you said it. No problem in that area, I'm an expert, no one even knows I like guys

\- I'll see what I can do

\- thank you

Since the shop was empty Robby put a fast kiss on Garrett's lips before walking out. Okay maybe he could invite people over or throw a party at the beach, that way Garrett could come and no one suspect a thing... especially Roxy. 

Yeah, definitely Roxy. He said to himself as he watched Roxy running after a poor guy, well at least she's good at her job. He get back to look at the dress in his hands, yeah there was going to be a big party he has to buy something especial for his girl and since his already here for Hannah Montana to sign pictures for her fans, he can pick something for Miley as well. Which unfortunately he couldn't because it was crowded and he couldn't possibly focus on shopping with all these kids and Roxy around him... maybe he could get some help from someone as well

He got out of the house to get some beer, and as he was he called Garrett to ask him to join for shopping

\- oh yeah, that's great of course I'll come. What about other things? Don't you need help with, am, cake? Or anything else?

\- nah, I can do it myself and my son's taking care of the cake

\- Jackson? Really?

\- yeah, he wants to prove himself and I let him, I think it's going to be fun to watch

He laughed to himself, as soon as he hang up and walked back to the house from the backdoor he heard his son

\- I can't wait to see the look on my dad's face when he gets a load of this cake.

and unfortunately he was hit in the face with the cake Jackson bought as soon as he gets close enough to the door

\- son, I don't think you want to see the look on my face.

His friend that helped Jackson with the cake was smiling when Robby saw his face

\- what are you grinning about?

Garrett found Robby as soon as he walked into, with a smile he walked to him but as soon as the girl behind Robby said "Mr. Stewart!" He turned to another direction...oh c'mon. Waited for a second before grabbing a dress that was close, he looked over at the girl until she turned around, he had seen Miley's pictures before but this girl wasn't her... maybe it's her, friend?

\- hey, Lilly.

Oh yeah, Lilly. Damnit why was she here? He moved a little closer so he could hear them better

\- what on Earth are you doing here?

\- oh, I'm still hunting for just that right birthday present for my little girl.

\- what q coinkydink. So am I. So, found anything?

\- nope

\- well, here's a wacky thought. Maybe I can help you out, since we both happen to be coinkydinkally here...coinkydinkally. 

\- damnit

Said Garrett as soon as he heard her, there was a woman in front of him, she seemed to be working there. She looked at him up and down

\- damnit...this is a gorgeous dress

He looked at it, one of the most ugliest things on Earth was in his hands. He gave the woman a smile as he put it back

\- are you buying anything here sir?

\- oh I was just looking

\- you need to buy something or get out

Garrett blinked a few times before looking around

\- now, sir.

When he saw that the girl was still with Robby, he shook his head

\- okay, okay. I'm leaving.

He heard the woman say something but couldn't actually understand what it was. He waited outside for a while maybe the girl came out and he could go and buy something with his boyfriend. But he sighed as soon as he saw Robby walking out with a bag in his hands, the girl said goodbye and run away to do whatever that little demon wanted to do. Robby smiled when he saw Garrett there and walked to him

\- sorry about that, I saw how disappointed you looked as you left

\- oh really? why was that girl even there?

\- you mean Lilly? She said something about buying a gift for Miley

Garrett sighed and looked away

\- We need to pick another place when we want to buy something next time, somewhere far

\- you look cute when you're angry

Garrett looked at him with a frown but he chuckled and sighed again before looking at the bag

\- but I guess it's okay as long as you get something especial for her, whatever it is, she'll love it

He said as he put his hands on Robby's shoulder

\- well as long as we're here, should we get something to eat? I saw a hotdog cart just in the corner. My treat

Robby was looking at him for a long time, thinking about the gift, was it something especial? It didn't feel right

\- yeah, I just have to get back inside for a second. You wanna come with me?

\- oh no, there's a creepy lady in there that I don't wanna see.

\- okay, everybody, it's limbo time! Yeah, how low can I go? How low can I go? How low can you... Oh! My achy breaky back!

Robby said with one hand on his back as he walked away, Garrett was giggling as he walked past him

\- what? Is it funny to see me in pain?

Garrett put his hands in his pockets and look at him

\- do I know you sir?

\- oh as soon as I get you to my bedroom you're not only going to remember me, you're also going to scream my name

He said as he walked towards him with the hand on his back, Garrett chuckled before looking around, making sure no one was looking

\- that seems fun, but I can't wait a year or so until you get to me

He said as he walked away from him with a smile on his face. Robby shake his head, Should have fucked him before he gets this bratty.

Garrett comes back with two drinks in his hand

\- where's Jackson?

\- probably taking care of the cake

They drink in silence as they watch the kids and orders playing around, at least one of them was. Robby was looking at Garrett, with a big smile on his face

\- ok, I don't know what you bought for Miley first, but I don't think it's really... You know, for a teenager

Robby blinked a few times and Garrett looked back at him

\- what?

\- I mean, this is the age that kids want to be perfect, specially in front of their friends or classmates. Wouldn't she be a little, embarrassed?

Robby shake his head and look away

\- I don't think you need to worry about that

Was she embarrassed? He sighed and look around

\- I'll get us a little more drinks.

Said Garrett before walking away. Robby closed his eyes for a few seconds before picking the trash to put it in the trash can when he heard his daughter and her friends talking about how ugly the sweater was. Until his daughter saw him, but she started talking about how much this sweater nean to her because it was from someone especial. What can he say? His wife always did the shopping, it seems like seems he wasn't good in it at all, but he appreciated his daughter. Two of her classmates took pictures of her but thank God Roxy was there and scared them away, and the funniest part was when those two hit Miley's cake on their way

\- yeah! That's what happens when you mess with crouching tiger, hidden Roxy.

\- ladies? Say "gotcha!" Now we both have pictures.

Said Robby as he looked over at Roxy

\- want to trade?

Both said at the same time, Roxy raised her finger and said " oooh." Just like the way those girls did

\- I don't do that.

Said Robby, and his eyes fall on Garrett, who was laughing in the crowd. It was that moment when he realized he had strong feelings for him


End file.
